The Duel
by LadyHawk225
Summary: The story about a duel between two warriors.


A story about a duel between two warriors. Please R & R!

The Duel

By: LadyHawk225

Sunlight filtered in through trees in the forest. Soft cherry blossoms pelted the stone walkway softly, but no eye was fixed on their beauty. Soft bird song was heard, carried sweetly on the gentle winds that blew through the door of the mountain dojo.

Two figures stood at ease, silhouetted in the dim outline of the door. One tall, broad, muscular. The other petite, delicate and graceful. A slashing sound as a sword cleanly wiped the air with it's blade, disturbing the soft quiet that had receded upon the small dojo.

Within it's walls, a figure stood, his armor shining in the rays of sunlight as he swung controlled, swift movements with his sword, his graceful pose belying the deadly accuracy of his weapon.

The blade of his no dachi reflected the shining brilliance of his hair, a halo of light surrounding the warrior as he repeated his movements again and again.

Ryo looked down at Rose. Her large, colorful eyes were fixed on the blond warriors. Her soft hair blowing gently in the wind to reveal more of her stunning complexion. Her lips parted slightly in a sensuous way that made Ryo's mind swim with lecherous thoughts.

Shaking his head slightly to dispel his thoughts, his eyes flashed with anger at the warrior who had so easily captured his fiancés attention while they were walking in the forest. Jealously bubbled towards the surface of his soul as he gazed at the skilled swordsman on whom his love's eyes were fixed.

Iron hard resolve pushed him forcibly into the dojo as he strode up to the warrior purposefully.

The blond turned one, cold, lavender eye towards the intruder, then it flashed briefly towards Rose, who still stood in the door way, watching everything with a growing anticipation. Whether that anticipation was excitement or horror, not even she could tell.

The blond smirked slightly, enraging Ryo even more, causing his hands to twitch with desire for a sword. The blond, his face showing amusement, gestured towards a wall of weaponry to his right. Swords and other weaponry of every kind littered the wall in an impressive display. However, Ryo didn't take long to admire the stunning collection. Striding purposefully forward, he grabbed a pair of twin swords, a variation of the kanta, they were three feet long and wickedly sharp, the blades curving slightly and inlaid with a fire pattern of black onyx stone.

Quirking an eyebrow and smirking again, the blond moved into position, his no dachi shining in the light now beginning to wane in the sun's afternoon descent. Ryo's eyes flashed towards Rose, still standing in the doorway, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her eyes wide. They weren't fighting with bamboo swords.

Rose's eyes flashed back to the blond, his swords held out in front of him. Perfectly balanced, he twirled them expertly in his hands before gripping the hilts tightly and waiting for his opponent to strike first. With a smirk and a battle cry like thunder, he did.

Ryo countered the attack easily, his opponents only goal being to see what he could handle. Impressed, the blond stepped back a moment to consider, giving Ryo an opening in which to attack. Swing his swords together expertly, he charged the blond warrior, one sword held high for his throat, the other low for his abdomen. Fast as lightning, the no dachi came up to counter both attacks, the blond grunting as he slid back a pace at the power behind Ryo's attack.

Ryo returned the smirk his opponent had sported earlier as he swung one sword away and above them to slam down on the blond warriors skull. Ducking gracefully and leaping back a pace, the blond avoided the blow, and held his no dachi at the ready.

The two began to circle one another, Ryo resting one blade on his shoulder nonchalantly, the other drooping slackly at his side. The blond's eyes flashed over his position, but recognized the ruse and waited for his opponent to make the first move. A moment later, Ryo did, attack again as he had before. This time, however, the blond was more ready for it. Blocking Ryo's swords with one swift movement, he crouched down at the same time and swung his leg out in an arch, sending Ryo down quickly to the floor. Regaining his feet in an instant, the blond swung at the stunned warrior laying on his back at his feet, but Ryo was too fast for his no dachi and he rolled out of the way, rising to his feet and turning to counter another attack an instant before the blade slashing through his back.

Meeting the blond in a full attack, his swords crossed at his chest as he stared into the blond's face just inches from his own. The blond smirked at him and Ryo snarled, swinging his blades away from his opponent, lighting fast, the no dachi swung upwards in an almost impossible arch towards Ryo's face. In a desperate move, Ryo spun around, the no dachi missing mostly only making a thin, clean slice along the side of his face, blood dribbling down his chin and dropping to the wooden floor soundlessly.

Rose gasped in horror from her place at the door, and the blond, who's eyes had been watching for his next opening flashed only for an instant to the woman silhouetted in the door frame. But a second was all Ryo needed. One sword swung in an outward arch, it's blade slicing through the cloth and leather on the blond's forearm and leaving a neat, long gash there. The other sword countered the no dachi's wild swing as his opponent felt the sting of his steel. Ryo's leg swung outward to trip the blond warrior who fell to the ground silently, his no dachi falling from his hand as the blood ran down his arm and to the floorboards, mixing with Ryo's own.

In a second it was over, Ryo's sword position lightly over the blond's throat as victory danced in his eyes and defeat in the eyes of the other. Backing away slowly, Ryo sighed deeply as he watched the blond rise to his feet, his no dachi laying forgotten on the floor. He bowed lowly to Ryo in a gesture of peace and Ryo returned the gesture, his anger fading as quickly as the now minuscule sunlight.

Ryo held out the slightly bloody blades to the blond, but the defeated warrior shook his head, smiling lightly at Ryo's confused glance.

"Keep them, honorable warrior. You have earned their right, and the right of that beautiful lady." The blond said quietly.

"Arigato, haloed warrior." Ryo responded bowing to the man again and turning back to the doorway and Rose's arms.

OWARI


End file.
